


The video.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Your brothers get a hold of a video that shows your secret relationship with the King of hell.





	The video.

“Y/N!!!” You heard your eldest brother, Dean, yell.

You froze, trying to figure out what he could be calling you for as you made your way down the hall. The closer you got, the more you could hear.

You could hear Sam trying to calm Dean down, but could tell Sam was almost as pissed. What is going on..

“Y/N!! YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!!!”  
You froze in your tracks. You were shaking with fear. Dean had never sounded that mad before. Ever.

You thought back as you slowly made your way to them. What could it be.. I haven’t touched the car.. so that’s not it, this time.. I haven’t joined forces with Gabe on a prank lately either… so that can’t be it.

As you entered the room, you saw what it was. On Sam’s laptop, a video was playing. You, and Crowley. In the kings very own chambers of hell. How did they get it!? Crowley, you son of a bitch!

“Mind explaining this?” Dean snapped, his arms crossed.

You chewed on your lip slightly, feeling a lot more than just a couple years younger than Sam. “Can you just… stop playing that.” You moved to shut the laptop. Neither of them were actually watching it, thank God, and it was muted, but it was strange. Looking between your brothers, you sighed. “What’s there to explain?” If he was that angry, it really didn’t matter what you said to him.

“How about why you’re sleeping with Crowley?” Sam butted in.

Feeling something brush your arm, you looked to your side and were surprised to see Crowley. “I see that I have a traitor in my ranks. But, she’s sleeping with me, because isn’t that what ‘friends with benefits’, as humans call it, do?” You had to facepalm at that, not wanting to see Dean’s face. Crowley’s voice was slightly amused.


End file.
